


Padfoot Outside

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: Padfoot chilling in the grass.





	Padfoot Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Dog Days of Summer 2017 banner. Art Medium: watercolors, inks, and colored pencils.


End file.
